


You can be Promising, I will be Perilious

by VenueWings



Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: S1 Finale: Did [Sportsmaster and Tigress] seriously just leave the violin and the corpse in the house???Pat’s stepdaughter became Stargirl with his reluctant support. His own son became the Fiddler without his help.
Relationships: Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Lawrence Crock & Pat Dugan, Michael "Mike" Dugan & Pat Dugan, Pat Dugan & Courtney Whitmore
Kudos: 15





	You can be Promising, I will be Perilious

**Author's Note:**

> I know all the "did they just leave Brainwave's body there?!?!" comments from the pilot, but after the finale where's the "did they just leave the Fiddler's body there?!"

For all the ways Pat Dugan imagined coming clean to Barbara about his past, reality proved more creative. Courtney is the new Stargirl, Barbara had been working for Icicle, and there had been way too much danger and fighting and screaming involved. It was with much relief when everything was over, and not only did Barbara now knew but so did his son. 

That things had changed was expected, their family emerged from this stronger and closer than before. So when his son asked for violin lessons, Pat accepted the change just like he accepted Mike had finally started eating vegetables. He enrolled Mike in the local music school, and the teachers made comments about the devotion Mike took in trying to learn. Mike practiced on a secondhand instrument he rented from the school, but as time passed and his interest never waned, the rest of the family began wondering if they ought to actually purchase one for him. Mike told them no, he already had his eye on one, and he had no intention of getting another violin. When he was ready, he was going to use that special violin, until then he was content with using the old school rental. 

Pat never considered, when they first found the Fiddler’s body at their home, where her violin was. 

The day Mike replaced his violin with another, Courtney’s boyfriend found out she was involved in his father’s death. She returned home in tears, the rest of their family doing their best to comfort her. If she stopped crying after Mike played her a melody on his violin, everyone assumed their efforts succeeded. 

Later, Courtney realized, she had lost her ability to cry. 

Until she learned this, Mike considered his first test unreliable, and began testing his skills elsewhere. Cameron forgave Courtney, and never asked about his father again. 

He wants to, he wanted so badly that he wants to scream. Cameron never gets the words out, they die in his throat and something chokes him, cutting his breath until he can’t breathe and he knows the pain only stops if Courtney looks happy. If he doesn’t want the pain, Courtney must be happy. Cameron doesn’t understand where this realization came from, and can’t help wondering if this is how his father died, choking at the knowledge that Courtney’s unhappiness was his death sentence. 

He can’t tell anyone about his situation, no one will believe him. Cameron considers the how-this-happened, but it never occurred to him to consider the day he was quietly drawing in the park, while Mike casually practiced his violin. 

Like most kids his age, Mike knew the stories about how power corrupts and the fine line between those who fight monsters and those who became one. Unlike most kids who considered themselves above such temptations, Mike had little interest in becoming king, and thought he should hand the reins of power to someone else. Someone inherently good, who would try their best to help. 

Mike was still a kid, he didn’t look too far. 

Barbara told Pat that a lot of their fellow parents are listening to her. More and more people are agreeing with her, parents tell their friends and family about her and before long she is in the running to be the new CEO of the American Dream company. Pat didn’t gain the same influence his wife did, but his business was starting to thrive, as more and more people took to helping him when needed. Parents helping parents in a small community like theirs. 

After all, those same parents attended school performances when they can, and as Mike became good enough to perform on the stage, his influence reached the minds of many adults. It also drew the wrong sort of attention. 

“The violin may not have much distinguishing features, but it has been in my home for years,” Isaac Bowin looked at the smaller boy, and Mike, still dressed in his suit and holding the violin, politely smiled. 

“Your mother knew you didn’t like violin.” 

“Well, no, but I’m not sure she would have given it to you. Why do you have it?” 

“Who said it was your parents’ violin? Listen to the notes,” Mike played another song, the notes disguising his silent orders. Isaac blinked, frowned, and began to sweat. 

For the first time, Mike panicked, perhaps the son of the Fiddler was immune to the instrument. An order to forget everything was too much, but Mike could try something softer, something that Isaac would consider himself. 

“It...probably isn’t, I never paid that much attention to the violin. Even if it was, I’m sure my mother would rather it go to someone who plays it so well, instead of sitting in a box somewhere I’ll eventually forget about. It’s not like I think you had anything to do with what happened...” 

Mike sighed in relief, and decided right there he was going to befriend the older boy, if only to keep an eye on him. Pat and Barbara had discussed revealing the truth about the ISA members to the public but ultimately decided to keep it vague. With the ISA either dead or missing, there was no need to make their children pariahs. Even before his mother’s disappearance, Isaac wasn’t the most popular kid. So when Mike started trying to befriend him, Isaac accepted. 

If the cost of that friendship was being there when Mike wanted his practice, Isaac was already used to it. In fairness, Mike mostly avoided using the mind control aspect of his music. He didn’t want to test Isaac’s immunity, so when he did, he kept his orders subtle and harmless, much like the orders he gave the crowds who listened to his performance. Listen to Barbara, respect Pat, help the children. 

Mike realized it was a good way to make sure he didn’t become too obvious in his new power. Starman’s staff may have rejected him, but the Fiddler’s violin would help him flourish. Since learning his father’s history, Mike had done his research on the JSA as well as the ISA. Pat would definitely try to stop him, it was one thing to help Courtney and another to help a potential ISA successor. 

Pat already noticed Mike’s friendship with Isaac, but aside from the reminder to be careful didn’t say much. It would be hypocritical, when the family had accepted Cameron as Courtney’s boyfriend. 

The rest of the new JSA noticed the way Mike’s odd friendships were developing. In the middle of training one day, Rick said, “The other delinquents from the school knows to avoid Isaac and you, Artemis threatened to beat them up.” 

Mike shrugged, “Artemis and Isaac bonded because they both lost their parents, she’s not going to let him be bullied. For all the aggressive competition, she’s actually pretty nice.” 

Beth smiled, “Has she became your friend too?” 

“I like to think so.” 

Yolanda looked up, “So Courtney brings us together to form the new JSA, and you’re leading the new ISA.” 

Pat sighed, “the old ISA is still around, any of the missing members could turn up and take over. We will need to stop them before they can reestablish the ISA threat.” 

Mike nodded solemnly, “First, neutralize the threat of the old members, then steal Courtney’s boyfriend, get a cat and a huge spinning chair with armrests. I’ll be the new ISA leader.” Courtney and the others laughed, but Mike fixated on that thought. He was happy to put the actual ruling responsibilities to someone like Barbara, and had no interest in ruining Courtney’s relationship, but if he could lead the ISA like Courtney led the JSA...

He shook his head, Mike knew some of the Fiddler’s victims had been able to fight him, however briefly. Isaac was possibly immune, and Mike didn’t want to rely too much on the violin anyways. It might be suspicious if older kids and adults started obeying him, so if he wanted Isaac’s and Artemis’ loyalty, he would earn it. 

His decision proved correct, the day Artemis’ parents returned home. For all their faults, they loved their daughter, and wanted to return to her. The next day, Pat went to his car shop and found Larry waiting for him. 

”Stripesy!” The man greeted, and Pat only froze for a second before grabbing a nearby crowbar. Larry raised his hands, still chuckling. “Oh please, like I would dare attack your family now.” 

Despite his misgivings, Pat frowned, “What are you talking about?” 

Larry’s smile was a baring of teeth, “You were decent as a sidekick, but as a father you must have been something. A daughter to inherit your best friend’s mantle, and a son to take over the ISA, even for me that’s cold.” 

A chill ran down Pat’s back, “My son?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know?” Larry laughed, “You didn’t! Oh, this is precious!” Pat was considering leaving, running home to check on his children, when Larry continued. “Your son takes up the violin, befriends my daughter and the Fiddler’s son, and you didn’t wonder? I know violins all look the same, but you never suspected?” 

The foreboding increased, “My son would never...” 

“He’s good, better then Anaya, perhaps even better than the original Fiddler. I suppose I should be grateful he never used it on my daughter, with that one glaring exception: If any harm comes to your family, my daughter will remember my wife and I murdered Anaya?” Larry laughed again, “Artemis and Isaac are friends now, she will not take it well that her parents killed his mother.” 

“You commit a murder, and the crime comes back to haunt you, simple karma.” 

Larry shrugged. “Spare me the heroic lecture, you’ve won. I’ve made no secret of the love for my daughter, you knew my weakness and sent your son after it, I didn’t think you had it in you. Congratulations on your well played victory, overnight you’ve earned the obedience of two old enemies. Paula and I can’t let any harm befall you if the result is losing Artemis, even if that means we have to turn against the Shade now. He’s going to be arriving in Blue Valley soon.” 

Pat knew the script, the mention of the Shade should be top of his priority. Instead the forbidding feeling remained, “Mike...my son, did he use the violin against you?”

There was a pause. 

“Stripesy,” Larry wasn’t pretending to smile anymore. “You know what the Shade is capable of, and he’s going to be furious about my betrayal. If Sportsmaster and Tigress had a choice, do you think they’ll take their daughter and run, or stay to protect a family blackmailing them?” 

Pat felt his whole world shift, and realized he was going to pass out. Larry was by his side instantly, catching him before he could hit the floor. 

“I just told you I can’t let any harm befall you, was that a test? Your son made no mention of Stargirl, but Tigress is going to properly introduce herself to your wife now. Not quite what your son had in mind but Barbara will need protection after she’s given control of the American Dream and Jordan’s funds, your son hasn’t quite reached everyone even if his puppets keep singing her praises...” 

“Stop talking,” Pat didn’t mean to make that an order, but Larry fell obediently quiet. 

Pat remembered the joke made during training once, that Mike would lead the new ISA. Part of Pat wanted to stop Mike, hide or destroy the Fiddler’s violin so that awful power could never be wielded...but if he did that, Sportsmaster was likely going to kill them before the Shade even arrived. They had no time for infighting and the new JSA needed all the help they could get. Pat would have to accept what his son had done, what Mike had become. 

He would do worse, Pat was sure, by the time the Shade arrived


End file.
